General requirements of traffic marking paints are that they be rapid drying so as not to be smeared immediately after application. At the same time, the paint should be hard and durable. Conventionally, paints used to mark highways or the like have been solvent-based. In view of the need to reduce volatile organic emissions into the general environment, there is a need to provide waterborne traffic marking paints which perform as well as previously used solvent-based paints.
There has been some evaluations of waterborne traffic marking paints. For example, Rohm and Haas has tested a traffic paint under the experimental designation E-2706. The binder in this paint is believed to be an emulsion polymer comprised of monomers of methyl methacrylate, butyl methacrylate, butyl acrylate and styrene.
Problems that have been experienced with various waterborne traffic marking paint formulations are slow dry times and relatively poor durability, particularly when such formulations have been applied under humid condition. There exists a need for waterborne traffic marking paints with rapid dry times and good durability.